Cats! How Did This Happen?
by RedFire195065
Summary: What would happen if Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Pan, and Giru end up in the Warriors dimension, and hold the key to stop a threat that may end up destory all the clans? Rated T. Dedicated to Orangeclaw. *ON HOLD*


**Hey everyone! This is a fan fiction for my friend, Orangeclaw! Today or rather tomorrow is her birthday, so happy birthday friend! She got me into Dragonball but GT is the only Dragonball show I like. I got her into Warriors, so here's a fan fiction, my friend, and please to kill me if I got the character personalities wrong, I'm still trying to figure out how to do it. Also the setting takes place after the last book of The Omen of the Stars series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball GT or Warriors!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Pan POV)<strong>

I sighed. It's been one year since my grandfather, Goku, left with Shenron and the 7 Dragonballs. I looked over at my nightstand to see two pictures. One was a picture of me, head locking my grandfather (when he was turned into a little kid) and the both of us smiling at the camera, with Giru giving a peace sign and Trunks rubbing the back of his head and looking at us with a nervous smile. The other one was with me and Goku, of when I was 4 yrs old and when he wasn't a little kid. I sighed again and landed on my bed, my eyes looking at the ceiling and my arms outstretched beside me. That's when I heard knocking on my door.

I sat up right at the edge of my bed and looked at the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and it reveled my mother, Videl, coming in. She smiled at me. "Pan are you hungry," She asked, "You're grandmother made some food." I nodded and jumped off the bed.

My mother walked out of my room and down the stairs. I placed my hand at the door frame, but stopped, mid walk. I looked over my shoulder and at the pictures again. _When are you coming back Grandpa? _I thought.

"Pan are you hungry or what?" My eyes widen and I let go of the door frame and started running down the stairs. I jumped down the five steps that were left and landed on the ground and walked over to the table, where my father, Gohan, my uncle Goten, my grandmother Chi Chi, and my mother were sitting at. There was one seat left and I walked over to it. I pulled the chair out, sat down, moved it in and stared at the food, realizing how hungry I was. After we all picked out our food we started to eat. That's when everyone decided to ask questions.

Gohan started first. "Pan, how is school going?" He asked. I looked at my father and smiled.

"Great, really!" Gohan and Videl looked at each other then back at me.

"Then how come we got a call from the school that you beaten up ten students." My eyes widen and I hit my chest, choking on my food. Uncle Goten started laughing and my parents sighed. Chi Chi handed me a glass of water, which I took and gulped it down. I placed the glass down and sighed in relief. I then looked at my parents.

"They're the ones that attacked me! I was just trying to defend myself." Gohan nodded.

"Okay, but did you really have to break some of their bones?" I shrugged.

"Not my fault ya' know." Videl sighed.

"Why can't you be a little more, 'nicer'?" She asked. I sighed.

"I said it's not my fault!" I then banged my forehead on the table and it made a loud _THUD! _Goten stopped laughing and everyone looked at me. Videl placed her hand on my head.

"Are you okay?" I raised my head slowly, and on my forehead there was a red mark on it. I stood up and walked over to the front door. I placed my hand on the handle, pulled it, and walked out. I closed the door behind me and I sighed.

"Aaaahhhhhh! That hurts damnit!" I exclaimed as I held my hands on my head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Trunks POV)<strong>

I placed my elbow on the table and my chin on my hand. I looked out at the window, bored. That's when I heard someone knock on the door. I changed my position quickly and placed my hands on my desk and I looked at the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and I saw my sister, Bulla.

I sighed. "Hey Trunks did you hear someone scream?" She asked. I looked at her, confused.

"No I haven't why?" Bulla shrugged.

"Not much, but I heard it and for the record… It almost sounded like Pan." I chuckled.

"Well, it could be her." Bulla shrugged.

"Maybe… But why would she be screaming?" I shrugged.

"Something may have hit her." I looked at a picture that was on my desk (looks like the one in Pan's room and it's not the one with Goku when he was older). Bulla blinked then walked over to my desk to see what I was staring at. When she saw it she sighed.

"Everyone's wondering where Goku went." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. The one's who are really worried about where Goku went is his family." Bulla nodded in agreement.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Bulla and I looked over at the door to see our dad, Vegeta standing there, with his back on the door.

"Hi." We greeted. Vegeta moved away from the door and walked over to us. He looked at the picture then at us again.

"Bulma wants to see you two." He said as he folded his arms across his chest. I blinked and got off my chair. Bulla was already walking towards the door and I followed her. I had to run to catch up to her and when I was beside her I took off the glasses that I was wearing and placed them in my pocket.

"I wonder what mom wants." I said. Bulla shrugged.

"We won't know until we find out." I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pan's POV)<strong>

I growled as I lowered my arms down by my side. I turned around, placed my hand on the handle, pushed it, and walked in. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my seat. I sat down, and opened my eyes to see my family staring at me. "What?" I asked as I looked at my left then at my right. My family waved their hands in front of them.

"Nothing, nothing really!" They said. I blinked and shook my head.

"Whatever." That's when the phone rang. "I got it!" I jumped off of my seat and ran over to a small table, with the ringing phone on it. I picked up the phone and placed it on my ear. "Hello, this is the Son's residence how may I help you?" I greeted.

"_Hey Pan."_

"Oh! Hey Trunks! How are you doing?"

"_I'm doing great, it's just that… Well… Bulma wants to see Gohan and Goten." _

I blinked. "Why?" I asked.

"_It's something important and well… You may not like it."_

I looked over at my dad and uncle and saw that everyone was staring at me, wondering what Trunks and I were talking about. "Okay, then."

"_Great, well… It was nice talking to you."_

"Yeah… You, too." I placed the phone down and looked over at my family. "What did Trunks want?" Gohan asked.

"He wanted to see you and Goten over at Capsule Crop." Gohan and Goten looked at each other then back at me. The two nodded and rose from their seats and walked over to the door. Gohan opened it and the two brothers walked out. Goten closed the door and I sighed. I looked over at my mother and Chi Chi and they were smiling at me. Videl pointed to the door.

"Go for it. No matter what happens, you'll never listen, when it comes to adventure." She said. I smiled and ran towards the door.

"Hold it!" I skid to a stop and my forehead hit the door. I moved back a couple of steps and looked over at my grandma, who rose to her seat and walked over to me. She handed me my orange bandana and I looked at her. "You always go on adventure with this." She said as she winked at me. I smiled and took the bandana.

Once I placed my bandana on my head and waved good-bye to my mom and grandma, I walked out the door and flew up into the air. I flew in the air for about fifteen minutes until I saw Capsule Crop. I smiled and landed in front of the entrance and over to the laboratory. I poked my head through the door after I opened it and I saw my father, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulla, and Bulma looking at a strange machine. I blinked, wondering what that is. I was about to step inside when I heard clanking and something else.

"Pan's here! Pan's here!" Everyone turned and looked over at me. I clenched my fist and looked over at Giru, who was wearing the same orange bandana as me, but around himself, as to look like a cape. "Giru, you idiot!" I shouted as I jumped out from my hiding spot and grabbed Giru. Giru waved his arms around, panicked.

"Giru sorry, Giru sorry! It's been awhile since Giru last saw Pan!" Giru shouted. I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean you blow my cover!"

"Pan!" I looked over and saw my dad sigh. "I thought Chi Chi and you're mother were watching you." He said. I blinked and let go of Giru, who flew over to Trunks. I raised my right hand and started rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, well… They knew how I get, so they let me come here." I saw Gohan, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks sigh, while Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, and Goten was chuckling. I glared at them. "Is it that bad for me to come here?" I shouted, pointing at them. The boy's started whistling while the girls chuckled nervously.

I placed my hands on my hips and growled.

"Fine! I even had something important to tell you guys anyway!" I turned around and started to walk away.

"Hold up Pan!" I stopped in front of the door and looked over my shoulder to see Giru hovering towards me. I turned around and glared at Giru.

"What do you want?" Giru stopped in front of me and raised both his arms.

"Do you think Giru could come with you?" I was about to say something when I heard something move. I looked over Giru and my eyes widen. Everyone noticed my expression and turned their heads around. Bulma and Bulla moved out of the way towards a table, where they ducked behind it. Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks turned around to see the machine, while I ran over to them, followed by Giru. The two of us stood at each end of the males and then out of no where, the machine blasts all of us with a white light.

"No!" I heard Bulma and Bulla shout. After that, my mind blanked out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gohan's POV)<strong>

I blinked my eyes a few times then sat up. I looked around, my vision and little blurry, and when I tired to stand up, I ended up landing on my side. I raised my head, my vision clearing, which was great. I looked over at my left and saw a purplish or pinkish, cat lying down. I blinked and looked over at my right and saw a black cat lying down, with something shinny near it. I stood up again, this time without falling over and looked around. I spotted a puddle of water and walked over to it.

When I looked at it, I was thinking I shouldn't have. I saw a black cat with black eyes and black glasses staring straight at me. My eyes widen and I jumped back. "What the hell!" I shouted. My ear flicked as I heard someone groaning. I looked over my shoulder to see the purplish or pinkish cat standing up, shaking his head.

And that's when I realized that it was Trunks! I stood back up and dashed over to him.

"Trunks is that you?" Trunks looked at me and his eyes widen. "How do you know me?" He asked, his voice sounding surprised. I blinked and smiled.

"Yep that's you. Then that means…" I trailed off and looked over at the black cat and saw that it was a she-cat. My eyes widen as I saw an orange bandana on her head, blue gloves on her front paws and blue shoes on her back paws. I looked over at Trunks and saw that he was wearing his blue bandana around his neck, brown gloves on his front paws, and brown shoes on his back paws. I then remembered that I was wearing my glasses. I looked at my back paws and saw that I was wearing my black dress shoes.

I looked over at the black she-cat.

"Pan it's you!" Pan looked at me and her eyes widen. "Papa! Trunks! What the hell happened to you two?" She asked as she landed on her haunches. She shook her head and looked at her paws and her eyes widen. "Never mind that, what happened to me!" Trunks and I laughed and the two of us padded over to Pan.

"It's alright Pan. We've been turned in to cats." Trunks nodded. I looked over at the white shinny object and saw that it was Giru. He had the same colored bandana as Pan on his back. Giru floated up and looked at us. "Analyzing… Analyzing… Analyzing complete! Trunks! Pan! It's you!"

Giru shouted as the bottom part of his body turned into legs. He ran over to Pan and Trunks and hugged them, squishing me, since I was in the middle of the two.

"Giru, can you please stop? I can't breathe." I choked. Giru let go of Trunks and Pan and I flopped on the ground panting.

"What's this?" I looked over and saw a black board shouldered tabby tom, with black fingerless gloves, and black shoes. Beside him was another black tom who was wearing white shoes. My eyes widen in realization.

"Goten! Vegeta!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Pan's POV)<strong>

I looked at my uncle and Vegeta in shock. "So wait… We're in a world where we get turned into cats?" I asked as I looked at my dad, wondering what he would say. My father looked at me, and hesitated. After a few seconds he nodded, shakily. "I guess you could say that."

He said as he looked back at the two newcomers.

"What have you found out about this place?" Goten shrugged. "We just got here!" He said. Vegeta huffed, "Well maybe we should figure out a way to get out of here." I looked at Vegeta and flicked my ear. That's when something hit me.

"Hey do our powers still work?" Everyone looked at me, slightly surprised then they shrugged.

"Maybe." My father responded. I sighed.

"Well then, I'll do it!" I jumped up and closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground. After about a few minutes I opened one of my eyes slowly and looked down. I smiled. "Our powers still work!" I flew up higher, and then I heard beeping noises next to me. I looked over and saw Giru flying next to me.

"Giru wants to fly with Pan!" I smiled and looked down to see my father, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta already catching up with us. I stopped and so did Giru and we waited for the others to arrive, which they did. My dad nodded.

"Alright, so we can still fly, but… How can we fight with our other powers?" I shrugged.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Goten nodded.

"While we're all here, is everyone hungry? I know I am!" I shook my head and I looked around, but stopped as I saw rooftops of houses.

"Just leave the food to me!" Goten rolled his eyes.

"Oh and why's that?" I looked at my uncle.

"I'm the only she-cat and I'm good at these sorts of things." After saying that I flew towards one of the houses, followed by the others. I landed behind the fence and the others did as well. I jumped up on top of the fence and looked down and the others. "When I meow, that's the signal to come over the fence, without flying." I then looked at Giru. "We'll find something for you, I promise."

I looked back at the garden of the place and jumped down. The soft, mowed grass felt great under my paws. I padded over to the backside of the door and sat down. After that I started to wail. I wailed for about two minutes then the door opened. I looked up and saw a woman looking at me, sympathy gleaming in her eyes. The woman looked over her shoulder.

"Harold, we have a cat that needs some food!" She shouted. The woman looked down and me and kneeled down. She raised her hand and started petting my head, which I enjoyed, and I started to purr, uncontrollably. My ears flicked as I heard the creak of wood and then the thud of other paws. I moved my head away from the woman and looked behind me to see the others there, with and exception of Giru. I sighed.

"Couldn't you guys wait?" I asked. The guys smiled nervously as they sweat dropped as well. I shook my head.

"Well look at you." My fur prickled and I looked at the woman. "You have a lot of guys following you, but… Aren't you a little young?" I shuffled my paws and looked at them, suddenly finding them interesting. I heard the toms chuckling and I glared at their direction, which caused them to stop chuckling, realizing their experiences with girls when they were angry. I looked up at the woman, giving her a sad look.

The woman smiled at me.

"Of course we have enough food for you and you're… _Friends_." The woman stood up, turned around and walked inside the house. Once she was gone, I heard the sound of pawsteps thudding on the ground and looked over at the toms. What I haven't planned was getting tackled by one of them and ending up underneath that tom. I tried to get up, but failed, to shock to try and do anything.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" I felt one of them moving, but having a trouble getting off. I looked over at the tom that was on top of me and I saw it was Trunks, having some troubles, trying to even move. "I thought I said to get off?"

Trunks looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Pan. It's just Goten won't… _Move_!" Trunks grunted as he tried to push Goten off of him. I flicked my ear.

"Well tell him to get his tail moving, or I'll do it for him!" That must of did it, because I felt myself breathing normally again. I sighed as just when I was about to get up, I heard a gasp.

"Why, you two or naughty cats!" I sighed, already knowing what's going to happen next. I felt Trunks moving away from me and I stood up shaking my fur. I looked up at the woman, my ears flattening down on my skull. What I didn't imagine seeing was the woman smiling at me. She kneeled down and started petting my head, which caused my ears to go up and an uncontrollable purr to happen again. The woman moved her hand away from my head and I looked at her, with a smile as she placed down and large bowl and a smaller bowl down.

I padded over to it, cautiously and sniffed at it. I looked over at the toms, seeing them looking at me with wonder in their eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the slop and took a small bite out of it. I sat down and began chewing the slop and then I swallowed it. My eyes widen and I looked over at the toms, wondering why I was the only she-cat here.

"It's great! Go and try it!" After saying that Gohan, Vegeta and Goten ran over to the bigger bowl and started eating through it rapidly. I sighed and looked over at Trunks, who was padding over to me. I blinked. "What are you doing? That lady thinks the two of us are…"

I stopped myself from saying the word and looked back over at the three toms, who were still stuffing their faces. I looked back at Trunks who was sniffing at the food cautiously. I sighed.

"I said it's good to eat!" Trunks looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, but better safe than sorry." He replied as he looked back at the slop and took a small bite. He sat down and began chewing it. He swallowed it and then sighed in relief. I flicked my ear.

"I'm not going to say anymore." I looked over at the woman and saw that she closed the back door. I looked over at the other three toms and saw that they already finished their food. I nodded and looked over at the fence. "Giru, there's some metal here for you!" Giru flew up from the fence and flew fast over to where the empty bowl was. Giru landed in front of the bowl, picked it up, and swallowed it whole.

After about three minutes of chewing it, he made beeping noises.

"Giru full, Giru full!" Vegeta looked at Giru, annoyed at the robot. I smiled, then my ears flicked.

"Guys we should go." Everyone nodded and we started floating in the air. Once we were far enough I looked at the ground and saw that the place we were at were in pine needles. My ears flicked and I looked at my father. "We should head towards the forest, not the pine needles." My father nodded and we flew over towards the forest, where we landed and shook out our fur.

"That was fun!" Goten shouted. Vegeta pawed Goten on the flank. "You're more annoying than kakorot!" He exclaimed.

"Danger is approaching, danger is approaching!" Giru hid behind Vegeta and we all looked over at the trail. My eyes widen as I saw a board shouldered golden tabby tom, a dark brown tabby tom, a light brown tabby tom, a slender black she-cat, a fluffy, reddish-brown tabby tom, and a large golden brown tabby tom, who had his lips curled into a snarl. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" The large golden brown tabby hissed. Vegeta snarled and unsheathed his claws, while my father stood in front of my and had his front claws unsheathed as well. I hissed and jumped over my father and unsheathed my claws.

"What do you mean _you're _territory? This is the woods and should be shared equally!" The large golden brown tabby tom snarled and leaped at me. I moved to the right as he landed where I stood and charged at him, head butting his side. The tom yowled and landed on his right side, while I stood beside him, looking at him. I flicked my ear and looked over to my right and saw the board shouldered tabby tom charging at me. I sighed and jumped up, making sure not to fly.

The tabby skid to a stop and looked up at me, trying to dodge, but it was too late. I landed on his back and dug my claws, lightly, in to his skin.

"Pan that's enough!" I heard my father yowl. I flicked my ear and jumped off of the tabby and landed next to my father, glaring at the two tabbies. The large golden tabby stood up, shaking dust from his pelt, while the other golden tabby glared at me and snarled. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Bleh!" The large tabby got into a crouch and snarled at me.

"Thornclaw that's enough!" Thornclaw looked over at the dark brown tabby tom then back at me. He lashed his tail and stood, then looked at the dark brown tabby tom.

"I was just trying to defend the territory, Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw nodded and flicked his tail, signaling that the cats beside him should follow him. Brambleclaw stopped in front of us and I realized that Vegeta was taller than everycat here! Brambleclaw cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about that, but you didn't really answer Thornclaw's question." I was about to say something when my father's tail moved in front of my mouth.

"We're sorry, we're knew here and didn't realized that this was you're territory." Brambleclaw's ear flicked.

"How can you now know? We set border markings around out territory." My father stiffed and I moved his tail away from my mouth.

"They were stale!" All the cats looked at me. "They were stale." I repeated. "I thought it was just some cats that past by, but I didn't know it was a territorial thing." Brambleclaw nodded then looked at my father.

"My name is Brambleclaw. The large golden tom you met was Thornclaw, and the board shouldered tom was Lionblaze. The light brown tabby tom is Brichfall, the black she-cat is Hollyleaf, and the reddish-brown tabby tom is Foxleap." Brambleclaw greeted. Gohan nodded.

"This she-cat right here is Pan. The pink furred tom is Trunks, the other black tom is Goten, and the black tabby tom is Vegeta. My name is Gohan, by the way." Gohan then looked behind Vegeta. "Giru come out, they won't attack you." Giru slowly came out from behind Vegeta then flew up in to the air. I looked at the wild cat's eyes and had to bit my lower lip from laughing at loud from their surprised and amazed faces.

Brambleclaw looked at Gohan.

"Who's that?" Gohan laughed.

"That's Giru. A… Nofur's thing." Brambleclaw stared at Gohan, amazed.

"How did you get that thing to speak _our _language?" I laughed.

"He's this thing called a robot. He's able to speak any language!" Birchfall snorted. "Yeah right, and hedgehogs fly!" He exclaimed. I chuckled and jumped up into the air and stayed there for about twenty seconds. I looked at the wild cat's and saw them gawking at me.

I chuckled. I looked over at the wild cat's and thought I heard Hollyleaf say, "I told you cats can fly," to Lionblaze. I blinked and landed next to my father. Brambleclaw pointed his tail at me.

"Is that supposed to happen to her?" Gohan sighed and nodded.

"It's a trait. The cat's you see in front of you _can_ fly." After saying that the toms jumped in to the air and stayed there for thirty seconds. I blinked and looked at the wild cats and saw them still gawking at the flying cats. I laughed.

"You should see you're faces!" Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten landed next to me and Gohan flicked his tail over my ear. I shook my head and glared at my father.

"Danger is approaching, danger is approaching, Giru!" My ears flicked and I looked over and saw Giru flying super fast towards me. My fur prickled in shock.

"Hold up Giru! Stop, stop, stop!" Giru tired stopping, but his metallic head hit my forehead and I landed on the ground, dazed, and with a twitching Giru on my stomach. I heard the thudding of pawsteps and sat up, Giru sliding down from my stomach and hitting the ground with a _Clank_. I looked over at saw three cats in front of us. I gulped. One cat was a white tom, with black paws.

The other was a tortoiseshell cat and the last one was a dark brown tabby tom. I blinked and looked over at Brambleclaw, who, like the other cats with him, dipped their heads to the newcomers.

"Blackstar, is there something wrong?" Brambleclaw asked as he lifted his head to stare at Blackstar. Blackstar nodded and pointed his tail at Giru. "Tell this _thing _to keep away from our territory." He said as he flicked his ear at mine and Giru's direction. I glared at Blackstar.

"He is not a _thing_." I spat. Blackstar snorted.

"Like hedgehogs could fly." I flicked my ears, wanting so badly to claw him in the face. Brambleclaw swallowed, which caught all of our attention.

"Gohan." Brambleclaw said. The dark brown tabby pointed his tail at the three. "The white tom is Blackstar, he's leader of ShadowClan." Gohan nodded and Brambleclaw went on," The tortoiseshell over there is my sister, Tawnypelt, who used to be part of ThunderClan but switched clans. The last one is her son, Tigerheart." Gohan nodded.

"It's a good pleasure to meet you all." Blackstar flicked his ear, either confused or angered. Blackstar looked at Brambleclaw.

"Let me guess… Firestar is going to recruit these rouges?" Brambleclaw looked at Blackstar and shrugged.

"That depends if they have a home to go to."

"It's alright; we can always find a home to go to!" I replied for my team mates, who obviously glared at me. I flicked my right ear, indicating that I didn't care too much about what they said. Brambleclaw looked at me and then at Gohan.

"Is she always like that?" Vegeta grunted. "She's been a pain, since she was first born." He replied, glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then looked back at Brambleclaw, who was flicking his tail at Thornclaw and the two toms started talking to each other in hush tones, that I had a hard time hearing. After what seems like years, Thornclaw nodded, flicked his tail and the other cats started to leave, where they first reappeared. Brambleclaw nodded and looked at the ShadowClan cats.

"I think you guys could leave ThunderClan territory now." Blackstar nodded, turned around and started padding away, flicking his tail for the other two to follow him. Once the three were gone I looked at Brambleclaw.

"Why didn't you chase them out, or snarl at them, like Thornclaw did with us?" Brambleclaw looked at me and smiled.

"That's because Thornclaw's been like that since he was born." I flicked my ears, hating it when adults aren't telling us kids what they mean, or why they don't just say things that aren't in riddles. Gohan sighed.

"So is there a reason, you wanted to talk to us alone?" He asked as he sat down. Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, and I sat down, along with Giru, who had recovered and sat down beside me. Brambleclaw nodded.

"I was wondering… If you could join ThunderClan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Again hope you like it! And yes this is a mighty find cliffhanger, if I do say so myself. XD Okay…back to the topic! I hope you like the birthday (not complete yet) present. I will try to make another one….might…. So hope you like this one Orangeclaw! ^^<strong>


End file.
